Thread's an AU Version
by JFreak1334
Summary: SPOILERS: Thread's, Something different happens when Sam visits Jack at his house the day Jacob dies... Possibly some more spoiler's from other episodes later on. I'll add them then. Sam&Jack ship pairing
1. Explosion

**A/N: Criticism is welcomed very much so. I thank you now for taking the time to read my story and I'm hoping you all out there like it so that I may continue.(If I work up enough courage though) Any-who I hope you enjoy this altered version of "Threads". It's like it in many way's although obv. different.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for "Threads"**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. Just playing with 'em...**

Pete had just shown Sam the picket fence house he bought for them when they married. He had then gone back to work and Sam had ended up at General O'neill's house, there was a specific reason for why, or so she kept telling herself.

She'd been trying to work up the courage to go and talk to him for about a half and hour about that oh-so legitimate reason.

She could see the smoke coming from the porch so it was obvious he was in fact home if he's truck didn't already establish that. She was just sitting there in her car starring at the ring on her left finger when she decided that it was now or _**never**_, so Sam went and walked around the house to find the General.

He was indeed standing over the grill taking the meat off while pouring the last of the beer from the bottle on top of the charred meat making it smoke more.

'Typical Jack O'neill' Carter thought while mentally smiling.

Jack turned sideways noticed Sam and visibly jumped in surprise at seeing her standing there starring up at him.

With a quick glanced at the door and back to Sam while simultaneously saying,

"Carter whatcha doin' here?"

"Sir, I've been thinking" Sam replied hesitantly still staring at him.

"When do you stop!" Jack quipped sarcastically glancing between her and the door again.

"Sir, there is one thing that I've been thinking about in particular..."she stuttered then continued,

"and well if I'm going to marry Pete then I've gotta tell...well you."

He walks forward closer to the patio table once again glancing at the door and says,

"Well Carter,... I don't know why your telling me this, why are you telling me this?"

"Ja...Sir, can you just bear with me on this _**please**_?" Sam had a sad twinkle in her eye which Jack saw as she tried to utter his name. Obviously deciding against her judgment and stuck with the formality's.

Sam had tried and wanted to take a step towards Jack but couldn't seem to move. There was an odd period of silence as Jack look quickly at the door once again then down at Sam as he quickly walked over to the picnic type table to put the meat down.

Sam watched him as he walked what seemed very very slow to her so she was in shock when he turned around and walked up to her. Standing a good foot away.

"Well Carter what can I do for you?" Jack asked in a _very_ perky octave.

"Well...Sir..."she said as she acknowledged the small amount of distance between herself and her CO. Receiving a completely bewildered look from Jack. Sam took a very deep breath and as she released it she subconsciously stole a _very_ quick glance at his lips while subconsciously licked hers. When _**WHAM!**_, she jumped forward and pressed her lips against his. Sam placed her hands on his face to deepen the kiss when realization struck her and she pull away as fast as she could automatically turning to leave knowing she could never look at him the same again!!

Jack grabbed her by the wrist on impulse swinging her around to face him with utter shock written all over his face. Both of them got lost starring into each other's eye's, both full of love and passion that each had thought they lost for one another long ago.

When out of the blue (not the 'Gate's blue) a woman came walking out onto the deck.

**A/N: I'll update soon if you like, I have another chapter ready already. Seriously let me know what ya think!!**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: I'm glad you like the previous chapter, thanks for all the reviews I was _exstatic! _This is my first story criticism is appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: still not mine nope... **

**SPOILERS: "Threads" **

**Previously on "Threads AU" Stargate SG-1**

Jack grabbed her by the wrist on impulse swinging her around to face him with utter shock written all over his face. Both of them got lost starring into each other's eye's, both full of love and passion that each had thought they lost for one another long ago.

When out of the blue (not the 'Gate's blue) a woman came walking out onto the deck.

**And now the conclusion:**

She had in her hands two bowls of salads(Caesar,Macaroni), so she was looking down to reassure herself she didn't trip over the frame of the doorway.

When she did looked up she saw Jack holding on to Sam's wrist as they starred at one another.

Sam immediately snatched her arm away with a look of shock as she kept looking between the brunet and the General, as if trying to find answers. Jack practically _ran_ up to her and took the bowls and placed them on the table along side the meat(if you could call it that).

"You remember Kerry Johnson right Carter?" he said which brought Sam out of her gawking.

"Yes Sir"she said directing her attention to the General then back to Kerry," Your here working on cleaning up the NID mess after the Kinsey problem right?"

"Yes, Colonel Carter right?" Kerry asked Sam. Truly interested as to why she found them in that position, she had definitely interrupted something. Most likely an important something too.

"Yes" Sam replied with a nod of her head as Jack had sat down at the table and started playing around with a fork.

"Jack didn't want anyone at the SGC to know about...us." Kerry confessed looking at Jack to confirm to Sam that it was their intentions. Re-directing her attention back to Sam again whom she could tell was looking ashamed which probably had something to do with the something that she had interrupted.

Kerry had started to speak when Sam's phone rang. She took out the phone,

"Its the SGC" directing this towards the General more than Kerry.

"Carter" Sam answered as she placed the phone to her ear.

"What oh my...when?!" she asked the person on the other line looking even more shocked than when Kerry walked out of the house(if that's even possible).

"Alright I'll be there in thirty minute's, Thank you." she said before hanging up the phone.

Sam then directed her attention up to the pair on the deck (but not really looking _at_ them) to informed them of the conversation on the other line of the phone.

"It's my father" Sam simply stated for what else could she have said. Quickly turning around starting to jog back to her car she left the pair together.

"Well, that was odd" Kerry added which essentially brought Jack out of his thoughts.

Which consisted of 'What the _Hell_just happened!' He was almost certain that Sam didn't have any feelings for him, 'cause then why would she go and agree to marry _**that**_ cop?' Suffice it to say that he was completely baffled considering that action Carter had taken.

Kerry on the other hand was not as dense she knew exactly what the hidden message was, you don't get into the CIA for your good looks you know.

**A/N: Thanks again I'll be looking forward to what you think hope you are enjoying so far!! Next chapter will most likely be longer!!  
**


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long people. I've had this bit ready for a while now but I wanted to get it longer but my muse just wanted to procrastinate! I figured I may as well give you what I've got so as I don't keep you in suspense.  
Chapter is pretty much just a conversation between Sam and Jacob. I'll try and get my muse to get of her lazy bum and do some work.  
Hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year -sorry the A/N is so long! Here ya go!**

**Previously on Thread's an AU:**

_Kerry had started to speak when Sam's phone rang. She took out the phone, _

"Its the SGC" directing this towards the General more than Kerry.

"Carter" Sam answered as she placed the phone to her ear.

"What? Oh my...when?!" she asked the person on the other line looking even more shocked than when Kerry walked out of the house(if that's even possible).

"Alright I'll be there in thirty minute's, Thank you." she said before hanging up the phone.

Sam then directed her attention up to the pair on the deck (but not really looking at them) to informed them of the conversation on the other line of the phone.

"It's my father" Sam simply stated for what else could she have said. Quickly turning around starting to jog back to her car she left the pair together.

**And now the conclusion:**

** Back at the SGC **

Sam went strait to the isolation room they had her father in, she didn't even bothered to put on her B.D.U.'s.

Immediately at her fathers side holding his hand as she asked him what was going on.

"Dad what is it? Why are you in here?" throwing questions at him, in a panicked frenzy.

"Kiddo it's Selmak... she's dying." Jacob said sadly answering her questions with one far from simple answer.

"I'm so sorry Dad!" squeezing his hand in reassurance of her sympathy

"Sam,"he started as though her were explaining something to a child, "She slipped in to a coma after we activated the weapon on Dakara.". barely managing to hold back a cough as he spoke.

"What are you saying Dad?" Sam, now on the brink of crying her eyes misty as she looked on as her father couldn't hold in the cough anymore. Waiting for the answer to the question on his obviously degrading health Sam starred at him as if it would help heal him.

"Well as you well know, it takes a certain conscious effort for a symbiote to save the host when it dies..." trailing off knowing it need not be said, Jacob continued."It's my fault kiddo I made her hang on she was already sick but I knew we...I, would need her for this plan to work. I wouldn't let her go."

His eyes starting getting misty he realized and subconsciously blinked them back. Sam closing her eyes to prevent the downfall of her own tears that were so close to being released.

Jacob squeezed her hand trying to comfort her as reassurance it would be alright. Another cough escaped Jacob and brought Sam back to reality. A rather large cough at that which didn't help to comfort Sam, all she could do was stare at him.

Finally, getting her voice as her father calmed, she spoke with as much hope as she could muster. Although her voice betrayed what she hoped to portray to her father in his time of struggle she continued anyway.

"Is there anything we can do Dad? I mean I know the Tok'ra have nearly perfected the surgery for the removal of a symbiote can they do anything to help you?" Sam practically begged for something that didn't end with the death of her last parent.

"I'm sorry kiddo the toxin was already released in to my system there is nothing the Tok'ra can do."Jacob said sadly removing the last shred of hope from his only daughter.

The silence that followed made even the nurse's nearby quiver. Jacob only broke the silence to apologize to Sam with true distress in his voice,

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't want to spoil your wedding I thought we could make it.".

That statement hit Sam like a ton of bricks sending a single tear cascading down her face. This also made a billion thoughts run through her mind.

**A/N: Just a little something for ya'll to know. My sister beta read this for me and she cried! Let me know what you think thanks I really enjoy all the impute!! Ciao for now!!! **


	4. Elevators,Breaking and Tears

**Spoilers: Threads, and Paradise Lost if you look close enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything else that may be 'mass media' or other such things...I just throw them into other situations.**

**A/N: I'd like to apologize profusely for not getting this posted sooner...I've been having a bit of trouble with it. I've got it down now so I'll hopefully be updating regularly...possibly not. It might get complicated but read on. Not in this chapter though. I have a second one ready for ya'll I _will_ be posting that one soon as well...But I gotta fly! Enjoy!**

* * *

  


**SGC...still**

Heading from the locker room to the elevator Sam ran into the one person she would have rather died than confront, yes Kerry Johnson.

Rather than saying anything Carter gave her a nervous smile, which Kerry returned with a nod.

They stood there In a tense silence looking everywhere but each other. The silence was broken only by the ding announcing the arrival of the elevator.

Letting Kerry step in first Sam follows. Hitting the level for the infirmary she steps back to the opposite side of the elevator that seemed to be shrinking.

Feeling a gaze on her Sam turns to look at Kerry. Who wore an expression for great contemplation. Bewildered Sam asks nervously,

"What?"

"Huh?...Oh! I'm sorry Colonel Carter it's nothing." Kerry answers hoping she wouldn't question it.

Sensing her tone but ignoring it she goes to speak when Kerry sighs. Her mood degrading more and more she holds in a growl and speaks,

"I'm not exactly in the best mood so pardon me." she looks up at Kerry then back down to the floor. "But _why_ were **you** starring at _**me**_?!" her voice raised so Sam takes a calming breath, sighs, then apologizes.

"I'm sorry. I just found of my father is dying, he won't be making it to my wedding which at this point I'm not-" stopping abruptly her head snaps up to Kerry's. Realizing what she was about to say she stares at Kerry with her mouth hanging open she puts a hand over her mouth subconsciously, closes her eyes tight, shakes her head, and continuously repeats, "no,no,no" in a hushed tone.

Kerry partly confused and partly shocked simply stares as Colonel Carter rushes at a dignified pace out of the elevator when the doors opened.

Leaving Kerry standing there, the doors close again.

* * *

**General O'neill's Office **

Knocking gently on General O'Neill's door Kerry walks in and stands there.

"I heard about Colonel Carter's father." she says prolonging the inevitable,

"I'm sorry" she says sincerely "You worked with him in the past you have my condolences." nodding in understanding Jack then looks at Kerry for 'the talk'.

Getting the hint she turns and closes the door,

"Closing the door?" she could hear from behind her. Turning around she looks at Jack then speaks,

"Deeply symbolic I know." sighing she walks to the front of his desk then starts.

"I really like you. Were good together."

Cutting in Jack says,

"Yes we are." he stands and gestures with his hands "But..."

"I have to get out before I get more involved. You have issues...It's okay we all do. There is just one in particular that I don't think I can Love with. Live with." she corrects herself looking back and forth almost irritated with herself.

"We agreed this wouldn't affect the job. I'd hate to have to ask for reassignment. This is _really_ important to me.

Nodding in agreement(yet again) Jack says,

"Yes we did." Standing there he drops the pen he had been fiddling with on his desk with in a thunk.

Smiling at Jack, Kerry turns to leave, but stops before she opened the door. Turning back to him hands on her hips she ask bravely.

"Is the Air-Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and Regulations? 'Cause if it is you making a _really_ _**big**_ mistake."

"And you know what I should do?" he asks sounding defeated but not denying her accusation one bit.

"Retire." she states simply.

"Again?" he asks almost mockingly.

"Don't get me wrong you were considered invaluable to the program by the Pentagon" she pauses for effect. "But, The President has appointed a civilian to run the SGC before." pursing her lips together in a tight smile she watches his reaction. "Just a thought." she adds.

With that she opens the door smiles and walks away.

Jack closes his eyes and sighs.

* * *

**The Woman's Locker-Room**

Tears streamed down her face, but she let them fall. Until, the door opened to the locker room. She hastily rubbed them away in shame.

"Colonel Carter" Teal'c' deep voice reverberates through the room.

"Making a habit of this Teal'c. This _is_ **still** the woman's locker room." she gets out barely containing a sob.

A faint bittersweet smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Again then Colonel Carter you are alone and fully dressed."

Receiving only a nod and sniffle Teal'c steps into the space and closes the door. Walking around to the front of the bench to Sam he sits weary of hes Jaffa robes.

"I am departing to Dakara to assist in the attack against Anubis' fortress. Finding you here I am weary of leaving" he pauses, "With Daniel Jackson not present at this time...again I fear it against my better judgment. This is vital mission. In that regard I come to you." he pauses again to collect his thoughts, "I may still be of some assistance."

He smiles sweetly down at her.

Eyes watery Sam breaks down and hugs him as though her life depended on it. After some time Sam pulls out of Teal'c' embrace and wipes her eyes of the remaining tears.

Sniffing she sighs and looks up at his broad face. Giving him a week smile she takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Teal'c thank you...You know what it's like to loose a parent... My mom has been gone"she stutters, "it's just really hard." she sighs then continues, shakily but she goes on. "Once he's gone there won't be any...ugh I...you know?" starring at him for clarification.

"Indeed I do" he says nodding solemnly "I am truly sorry Colonel Carter I must depart."

"Thank You Teal'c Good luck."

Bowing his head he stands and turns to leave stopping at the door his back to Sam he speaks,

"Follow your heart Samantha it will not lie."

With that he left.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you are probably thinking that Teal'c had already left at this point but I just couldn't help adding him into this. He NEEDED to appear. Hope its to your liking! Reviews are adored as is constructive criticism! Thanks!**

* * *


	5. Death,Ending, and Cake

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...poo**

**Spoilers: Threads...still. possible D&C not really anything major that will spoil it. Just a reference.**

**A/N: I know I told some of y'all that I'd have this posted by yesterday. But by the time that my procrastinating self finished typing it up it was 2am and I was about to pass out. I apologize! A LOT! I feel bad about not posting! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Isolation Room-Occupant: Jacob Carter/Selmac**

Carter sat with her father on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand in hers.

"A number of the Tok'ra have responded...they want to pay there respects." Sam told her father.

"Let them come." he hoarsely croaked out.

Exasperated Sam spoke,

"I still can't believe that there is _nothing_ they can do."

"I 'm sorry I hate to do this to you kiddo," he gently squeezes her hand, "But I should have been dead four years ago." he pauses as Sam cringes at the memory, "Sense then I've been all over the galaxy. I've done most things men never dream of."

"I've heard that before" Sam says softly giving him a weak smile.

"I just wanna know your gonna be happy."

"I am" she says taken aback smiling slightly, it doesn't reach her eyes or soul.

Not fazed by her stubbornness he goes on.

"Don't let rules stand in your way." he says as forcefully as he can.

Acting oblivious Sam tries to fool him as well as herself.

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing this time Jacob tries another tactic.

"You joined the Air-Force because of me."

Sam with a genuine smile (one that reaches her eyes) she states, "I _love_ my job."

Nodding slightly Jacob licks his parched lips, brings his hand up to the side of Sam's face and lifts his head off of pillow to look her directly in the eyes he whispers, "You can still have **everything **_you_ want."

Though her mouth says it, here eyes say otherwise. "I do, Dad. Really."

Sighing Jacob relents and slowly brings his hand away to rest on her shoulder briefly before grasping her hands again.

Sam squeezes them in return as she rests her head on there intertwined hands as if subconsciously reassuring him she understands and **will** be happy.

"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION...OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" interrupted them.

"That would be the Tok'ra." Sam says to her father with an eerie feeling weighing down on her heart. As though this would be the last time she would be with her father.

"I'd great them but..." she trail off as her father smiles slightly in understanding.

They sat in an almost calming silence, the heart monitor beeping in the back round and a single nurse scurrying around; waiting for the Tok'ra to show up. A few minutes later General O'neill enters escorting five Tok'ra a pair of SF's stopping just outside the door.

"Jacob" O'neill says to the man in the bed, with a nod and a tense smile then departs.

"I'll be up in the observation deck Dad." Sam tells him, as she stands and releases his hands. "I love you." He nods and watches her leave.  
His attention now on the Tok'ra that surround his bed.

**Almost two hours later...**

Sam sits watching him as he softly speaks to the last Tok'ra who had come. Oblivious of her company until he is withing close proximity. Jack...uh, General O'neill she quickly looks back down at her father but not really seeing him. Nervously she does a double, then triple take at the man next to her. Confused at his calm demeanor and quite frankly worried of his reaction. Absent-mined she chewed on her inner cheek nervously awaiting for something-anything to happen.

"You ok?" she looks at him with a calm exterior.

"Actually I'm fine." he glances at her as she speaks, her eyes on her father. "Good even as strange as that sounds."- " I thought I'd lost him four years ago. Sense then we've been closer than we ever were my whole life." she pauses slightly "In a way Selmak gave me the father I'd never thought I'd know."

"Come 'here."

Laying his arm over her shoulder holding her as close as one sitting in two different chairs.

"Thank you." she says.

"For what?"

Turning to look him in the eyes she says,

"For being here for me."

"Always" he whispers.

A moment passes as they gaze at one another, when Sam leans in and lightly presses her lips to the corner of Jack's mouth for a tender moment.

Pulling back Carter looks back down at the isolation room almost drawn to it she sees the Tok'ra with her father look up and bows his head somewhat.

Quickly Sam stands in a swift movement effectively untangling herself from Jack's comforting limb. She glances at him briefly for support and whispers,

"Later"

Knowing what for he watches as she enters the room below and walk up to her father. A hand grabs her fathers hastily the other reaches up to his semi-bald head. Bending down she kisses his forehead heavily eyes glistening with yet unshed tears. Leaning backwards she admires Jacob, her father.

"I Love You." he rasps in his last breath looking strait at Sam. His eyes close.

Chocking on a sob Sam leans her forehead on her late fathers, as she let the tears fall in a silent cascade down her face dropping onto his still warm cheeks.

What seems like hours pass in reality only minutes, long painful minutes of watching Samantha Carter silently crying over her father. Until Jack O'neill slowly walks down into 'the room'.

He stands behind Sam and rests a hand gently on her back.

Suddenly the next thing he knows he is on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, holder her as her body is racked with sobs.

* * *

**White Picket Fence House...2.5 Kids and a Dog**

"Are you sure?"

"Pete, I can't I'm-" he cuts her off understanding enough. Needing hear no more.

"I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father dying, you need some time, to sort things out." He looks at her wistfully, "I think I always knew.--I guess I thought you were worth the risk." seeing her go to speak he stops her saying,

"Don't say I could have done better, can't get much better than you." the last part comes out in almost a whisper.

"That's _**not**_ true." she states firmly

"I guess all I can say is: I hope you get what you want." ready for goodbye he said.

"That's it?" Sam asks thinking _'it's not supposed to be this easy.'_

"What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?!" Pete angrily says. Offended that he's taking this lightly.

"Gosh no! Of course not." Carter says preventing him from continuing. " I thought you would react differently."

Loosing control of his emotions he stands and leaves barely managing saying,

"Goodbye Sam."

"Pete!" she calls but he continues to walk.

He stops however in front of the 'for sale' sign and pulls the 'sold' off.

Sam flinches as he does so.

"Pete please, she begs standing and jogging up to him. As he turns to leave she puts her hand on his forearm effectively stopping him.

Looking up at her Sam sees Pete's face, although she wishes she hadn't, for tears were rolling down his face.

"I _**really **_amsorry Pete. I _**never**_ _ever _wanted to hurt you. If I could, I'd go back so that I wouldn't put you through that. I care to much to just let you walk away without apologizing. You deserve to be happy Pete. I don't, not after what I've put you through." tears falling freely down her face as well.

"You have two things wrong there Sam." he pauses at her dismayed face a faint smile playing on his lips

"I wouldn't change a thing. I had the greatest girlfriend _**plus**_ fiancé in the whole galaxy." his voice going down in a conspiratorial whisper. " She saves the planet from aliens for a living." getting a chuckle/sob from Sam he goes on. " Two, if we did change everything you wouldn't end up happy and _you_ Sam deserve that more than anyone."

As she goes to hug him her phone rings, looking at him grieve stricken she squeezes him quickly then answers her phone.

"Carter" sniffling, she wipes her tears and watches Pete walk away.

"No sir, I'll be right there."

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain: SGC-Briefing Room**

"I still don't quite understand what happened.- One minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy and in the next minute, he's just...gone" Carter states apprehensive-like.

"Indeed. It is a great mystery." Teal'c then states sounding almost smugly.

Master Bra'tac shaking his head in either amazement or disbelief he agrees. Adding he own theory into the mix though.

"One can only assume he was vanquished by some means."

At this O'neill looks over at Carter and she does likewise. Master Bra'tac goes on,

"If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army?"

"You think?" Carter asks O'neill leaving the question hanging and ignoring Bra'tac.

"I do." O'neill states back confidently.

"It's the only thing that would explain the self-destruct not going off." says Carter provided evident to support there theory. Still looking at O'neill she cocks her head to the side with a barley noticeable shrug.

Master Bray'tac confused, looks to Teal'c with a perplexed look on his face: he seeks answers. Teal'c remains silent. A smile playing at his lips as he watches the exchange between the pair.

"Of what do you speak?" Master Bra'tac asks them which effectively brings them out there there little world.

Humor in his voice Teal'c supplies an answer,

"O'neill believes that Daniel Jackson is somehow responsible."

"Nope, wasn't me." is the slightly echoed reply that comes.

Head shooting up from where he starred at his fiddling hands O'neill asks,

"Anybody else here that?" receiving eyebrow raises from the Jaffa he looks to Carter getting a skeptical/confused nod. Before Jack could speak his thoughts the voice returns.

"I'm in here!"

All turning toward Jacks office from where the voice came. Sam just blinks Master Bra'tac seems the most confused Teal'c is stoic as ever. Jack is the one who turns backwards, then back to the occupants at the table. He taps his hands on said table he then he spoke.

"That's Daniel."

Standing he waltz's to the door of his office to see Daniel Jackson in-

"Don't-" "HO!"- "Don't come in!" -the...the...oh, nude.

"Hey there Jack says looking anywhere but (no pun intended) Daniel.

"Psst. Something--" Daniel whispers; though Jack is already a step ahead of him. Pulling the SGC flag down in one swift motion he hands it to Daniel.

Having wrapped the flag around his lower half, decently modest Daniel puddles out of the office to the occupants in the Briefing-Room.

Examining the now bare flag poll Jack ignores him, while Teal'c furrows his eyebrows while all at once raises them a few notches. Looking down at the flag then his face Sam gives him a tense smile almost as embarrassed as Daniel himself. Master Bra'tac has a wide grin on his face we assume (and hope) it's for the glorious return of SG-1's lead (and only) Archaeologist and Linguist.

"It's a long story" Daniel gives for explanation.

"Yes well, why don't you..." Jack says motioning with his hands toward the door. Giving Daniel a little shove Jack exhales loudly, this receives the attention from every one left in the room.

"Cake?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that didn't seem rushed? I had a bit of trouble writing Jacob and Sam's conversation as well as Daniel descending. So my ego wasn't all that high and they didn't turn out as well as some of the other parts. Previous and to come.  
I'm not going to say it, cause ya know I might not... :( but keep a look out anyway!!  
Constructive ****criticism ****is still utterly adored! As are reviews!! It really helps!! Thank you for reading!! :D :D :D :D  
JF**

* * *


End file.
